


Night In

by pressxforfeels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 20:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressxforfeels/pseuds/pressxforfeels
Summary: Ginny and Hermione plan to spend a quiet night at home with one another so that they can each relax. Although when Hermione takes to working most of the night Ginny decides that she needs to intervene.





	Night In

She only needed a few more moments.

At least, that had been the line she had given Ginny nearly an hour ago (or had it been two now?) when the redhead had first come into the room, asking if Hermione was finished working yet. She wanted to be.

Wanted to be able to participate in the quiet night at home that the two were supposed to be having.

It had been entirely Ginny’s idea, deciding earlier today that both women could use a bit of a break and that said break should start as soon as they had both gotten home. An idea that, naturally, Hermione had thought was fantastic and wanted nothing more than to participate in.

Why wouldn’t she want to spend time with her amazing girlfriend?

_She_ certainly couldn’t think of a reason, couldn’t think of anything that she wanted to spend time with more than Ginny.

Wanting so badly to make sure that everything she needed to get done (the idea of shirking responsibilities for any amount of time still didn’t sit well with her) Hermione had found a way to leave work early. Had finished everything she needed to do there and decided that she’d go back to the small, just big enough for the two of them, flat that they shared and finish up only what was necessary in preparation for tomorrow.

It wasn’t supposed to take her too long.

That’d been what she told herself, had told her girlfriend when she came home, announcing that their evening of relaxation, of doing _nothing_ could begin now.

Almost two hours later (it was probably getting closer to three) that had yet to be the case.

She hadn’t meant to keep working so late -- she really hadn’t.

Though one task continued leading into another, each seeming as important, as pressing as the next, and Hermione found herself engulfed in her work as she so often was. Something that Ginny both loved and hated about her amazing girlfriend in equal measure.

Something that, unfortunately for Hermione, she also knew how to correct.

A correction that started with the redhead sneaking into their bedroom where Hermione was currently working (papers and books spread out across the bed, legs crossed underneath her, eyes focused intently on what she was scribbling on the current page), making sure that she wasn’t seen, that she kept her footsteps quiet.

Once inside she began the second step of the correction, the one that Hermione was clued in on soon enough.

Light, barely there brushes of... _what was that_?

Hermione hummed as she pushed at her hair, assuming that some of her curls had gotten loose from the ponytail she had put them in before, figuring that would stop the disturbance. 

Though a few seconds later she felt it again.

Not against her neck as it had been before, but this time against her ear, the feeling too light, enough to raise goosebumps on her arms and, more importantly (at least as far as Ginny was concerned), to pull a gasp from her.

“What -” She batted at the offender, sighing when she heard the sound of snickering that was all too familiar. “Ginny.” She tried her best to keep her voice firm, though the smile that began to pull at her lips gave her away immediately. “What’re you doing?”

It should’ve been obvious, of course. It wasn’t the first time that Ginny had resorted to this tactic, to this particular tool.

For a direct approach it was fingers, when she wanted to be sneaky it was quick pokes and prods, but for teasing it was feathers.

_Always feathers_.

“Making a point.” Ginny shrugged, not waiting until the next question came, but instead leaning in closer, the mischief in her eyes becoming even more clear than it had been moments before.

Another clear sign that should’ve had Hermione bolting, knowing what was coming next.

But instead she stayed.

Perhaps she was too trusting of her girlfriend, too easily fooled by that smile of her’s.

Or maybe she loved this game just as much as Ginny did.

The feather brushed behind her ear this time, a spot that brought about a string a giggles along with a squirming Hermione Granger.

“No!” She gasped, uselessly batting at the feather, a high pitched squeal leaving her lips when the second had been added, its target being the spot on the left side of her neck that Ginny had found on their third date.

The one that had turned a very romantic evening into a mess of giggles, laughter, and flailing limbs. One where they each discovered all of the ways they could make the other laugh, which spots pulled the sweetest giggles, and where the best spots happened to be.

“_Ginny_!”

A spot that Ginny had taken to (under the knees), back to using only one feather. Something that should’ve made it better, but given that she apparently really had a point to make fingers were being used on the other.

“Are you going to stop working now?” Ginny questioned, smiling ear to ear as she watched Hermione continue to try and get her hands away, still squirming though not quite as much as before.

At least not until the feathers were abandoned all together and squeezes above the knee began, mixed in with attempts at targeting her thighs.

Something that Ginny knew made waiting for an answer pointless.

It was difficult to answer when the only thing that happened when the brunette opened her mouth was more laughter.

Laughter and squeals that sounded an awful lot like shrieks (ones Ginny would point out later, ones that Hermione would blush and furiously deny had happened).

A sound that was beautiful, that made the lack of any agreement completely worth it.

Which was why once Hermione’s face had started to turn the most adorable shade of pink Ginny decided to show some mercy, giving her knees one last squeeze before stopping entirely, leaning back as she watched Hermione try to catch her breath.

Something that Hermione would later claim she was no help at all with, considering that as soon as she’d gotten close Ginny changed her mind about stopping, the earlier feather making a reappearance (Hermione was at least thankful only her ears and neck were targets), filling the room with more giggles and then laughter when the tables were finally turned.

While their night hadn’t been the quiet, relaxing one that had originally been planned, the one that Hermione had mostly spent working through, neither could deny that what they ended up with was rather perfect.


End file.
